Day Off
by MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality
Summary: Right hand man or whatever, he was his best friend and her kept him in line. G02. Giotto x G. FINALLY DONE!


Summary: Right hand man or whatever, he was his best friend and her kept him in line. G02

Disclaimer: Is it confirmed that Yuni is Gamma's kid? No. Were there any **obvious** hints of Tsuna's uke-ness? No. So do I own KHR? **NO!**

Day Off

It was a fairly peaceful day, in Giotto's opinion. And this was meant in Vongola terms. So far, Alaude and Daemon only met each other once before Alaude had to leave to Russia and take care of some of the opposing Mafioso there. The only harm was a broken arm (Daemon), a destroyed dining room, and a castrated cat that was unfortunate enough to be next to a certain window. Giotto was celebrating the lack of damage repair costs and casualties.

Giotto felt accomplished. He needed to celebrate.

'_Well, I haven't gone out with G in a while… And some gelato sounds good right about now…' _Giotto thought, before looking at the pile of paperwork. _'Plus it would give me a break from this god awful work.'_

Giotto quickly dressed out of his suit but kept his Vongola ring on. He dressed in casual clothing and left to kidnap his best friend.

"G!" Giotto shouted, before glomping the poor, innocent red head.

"Ugh! Giotto! What are you doing, aren't you supposed to be doing your paperwork?"

"Come on G, let's go into town and visit Paolo! I want some gelato! Maybe we could also visit Lady Francine too..." Giotto suggested, not allowing the tattooed young man an opportunity to refuse, dragging his friend right out the mansion and into town.

"G-Giotto! You're supposed to be finishing your paperwork!" G protested. Giotto ignored G's fighting and merely continued on his way towards town.

Through G's protests and Giotto's sheer willpower, the two managed to get to Paolo's shop.

"Ah, Giotto, G! How nice to see you!" A man behind the counter called out.

"Yo Paolo!"

"Hey, Paolo, how's the family?" G asked. Paolo smiled.

"We're doing a lot better, thanks for asking. Is there anything I can get you two today?"

"Gelato!" G said immediately, like an eager child. Paolo chuckled and turned to go into the kitchen and retrieve the frozen treats.

G sighed. "Straight after this you are finishing your paperwork."

"Aw, why G?"

"We could leave now without the gelato." G offered.

"No!... Fine, I'll do the stupid paperwork…"

"It's your job since you're the Vongola Primo."

"But _why_?" Giotto asked childishly with a pout.

G sighed and looked up as Paolo came running to their table. "Hey Paolo, something up?"

"I just got a call from the Vongola Mansion! Asari said that Daemon got arrested again!"

Giotto blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. G sighed tiredly.

"That damn Melon Bastard." G muttered. Giotto's eye twitched.

"Meh, we'll pick Daemon up on our way after we eat." Giotto finalized. G only looked at his boss and nodded.

"The Melon Bastard can wait all he wants. I'm sick and tired of bailing him out of jail every day." G agreed.

"Then how about we also go to the town square before bailing Daemon out?" Giotto suggested sweetly.

"Now that I think about it, we should also visit the Shimon before going back too…" G smirked mischievously. Paolo looked at the two and chuckled.

"Daemon has annoyed you two that much by getting arrested?"

"More than you can imagine." G replied as Paolo handed him some gelato before giving some to Giotto.

The blonde smiled childishly at the sweet and indulged in the creamy and cold food item. G only sighed and Giotto's love for sugar and at the gelato apathetically.

Both took their time in eating, thinking of the impatiently waiting melon illusionist that was surely cursing their names for taking too long.

Six Hours Later:

A police man leaned outside of a very familiar cell smugly. "And I thought you said you were going to choke me with my own entrails once Primo came to bail you out, huh? Maybe they finally got sick and tired of bailing you out."

Daemon glared. "Shut up, Carl. I will bloody murder Giotto for this."

Meanwhile, Giotto and G walked into the police station, walking up to the counter. "Hey, Jake. We're here to pick up Daemon. Again."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course Giotto, I mean who else would it be? I heard Alaude got sent to Russia. He's in his usual cell, you know, the special one that we always got reserved, just for him."

Giotto laid down the usual amount of bail in cash on the counter and Jake put it into a drawer, jabbing his thumb over to the cell.

"Nufufufu. Giotto, would you like to explain why it took you six hours to get here?" Daemon said upon seeing the two and adopting an eerie aura. "It better be good too. Now let me out, Carl and it would be good to run while doing so."

"Daemon, if you attack Carl and get locked up again, I'm going to leave you in here for three days." Giotto teased. Daemon gave him the Spade Glare of A Thousand Frozen Knives. (Copyrighted, bitch. If anyone thinks about stealing it, you're gonna get nightmares.)

"Well, did you and Tempesta have a nice date while I was locked up, Giotto?" Daemon asked coldly.

"Yup! Sure did!" Giotto answered happily with sparkles and bubbles floating around his smiling face. "Me and G ate some of Paolo's gelato, went to town square and Lady Francine gave us some flowers, and we meet Cozart and we all went to bay together! We saw dolphins too!"

G stared at his boss twitching and red-faced. G took care of the process of knocking his boss unconscious and dragging him and Daemon to the Mansion.

"Nufufufu, G, try not to take advantage of Giotto in his slee—"

Daemon was interrupted when G kicked a rock at his head and gave the illusionist a mild concussion. This of course, was by Vongola Terms.


End file.
